A hybrid computing infrastructure may contain heterogeneous processors. For instance, a hybrid computing infrastructure may be comprised of general processors, such as central processing units (CPUs) and one or more accelerators, such as graphical processing units (GPUs). As sequential and parallel operations are being employed together in complex software programs, coordination between CPU and GPU resources is a challenge.